Pressure on Ultraman
is the 18th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on August 5th, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/018.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Pressure on Ultraman" Synopsis A powerful Space Monster named Bemstar approaches the Earth, making Mirai concerned and paranoid after hearing about the monster's past victory over a previous Ultraman. Plot One of GUYS Spacy's Space Station is attacked by a monster. After announcing the Station's destruction, analysis at GUYS's HQ reveals that the ambush was caused by the Space Monster, Bemstar. Teppei immediately notes that Bemstar was a tough monster that a previous Ultraman couldn't defeat on its own. While GUYS is confident that the monster will supposedly not head to Earth, Mirai immediately becomes concerned after hearing Teppei's acknowledgement. With Ultraman Hikari gone, having returned to the Land of Light, he is now burdened to protect the Earth by himself again. Mirai's fear quickly transforms into Paranoia when a fragment of Ohshima's Coment is on a crash course with Earth. Initially, GUYS is left to take care of the comet, but in his paranoia (and being separated from the group,) Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius and destroys the Comet himself with his Mebium Ray, unintentionally while GUYS was preparing to do so. When returning back to HQ, Mirai discovers that everyone in GUYS is upset that Mebius destroy the Comet instead of them, feeling that they were upstaged by the Ultra. In a fury, Ryu denounces Mebius by claiming that he made fools of them and that despite saving Japan dozens of times, Mebius is still an Alien at heart before leaving. Mirai is distraught by his actions, but is tended to by Sakomizu, who takes pity on him and instead pairs him up with Konomi to partake in an "Important Mission." Meanwhile, Mirai is continuously haunted by nightmares of Bemstar. The next day, it is revealed that the important mission was actually a visit to Konomi's Preschool where she use to be a Teacher before joining GUYS. Konomi and Mirai have a fun time with all the children at the school, but during the activities, Mirai notices one boy having difficulties during one of the activites (which was quickly sorted out by Konomi.) Later, Konomi reveals that despite the incident yesterday, she interprets Mebius's actions as him being under a tremendous amount of pressure. So much so that he may have forgotten that GUYS also has a part in protecting the planet. Suddenly, GUYS picks up a signal and sees that Bemstar is headed directly to Earth after following the trail of the Ohshima Comet, and intends on feeding on the Planet's abundant amounts of Nitrogen and Helium with its Gorge. GUYS then prepares a plan to seal up Bemstar's gorge with a Vulcanizing Compound Missile made of the Ploymer Plaster used to repair Space Stations, with Teppei at the helm to detonate the missile. Finally, Bemstar lands on Earth and GUYS appears on the scene to fend off the monster. During their assult, Marina tries to distract Bemstar by firing on it. Bemstar however grabs ahold of her Gun Phoenix and immediately tries to devour her with its Gorge. Realizing that Marina is in danger, Mirai leaves Konomi to evacuate the Children while he heads off to transform into Ultraman Mebius yet again. After rescuing Marina, Mebius engages Bemstar in battle. The battle is roughly at a standstill until Mebius tries to finish off Bemstar with his Mebium Ray, only for Bemstar to absorb the ray into his Gorge. Mebius then accidentally gets his arm stuck inside Bemstar's gorge, trapping and endangering him of being devoured by the monster as well. Luckily, GUYS manages to help Mebius free himself by distracting Bemstar by destroying the monster's claws with they're weapons. Then during their assult, GUYS manages to successfully trick Bemstar into opening it's gorge again, allowing George to fire the Vulcanizing Missile and Teppei to detonate it, subduing Bemstar's greatest threat. Unfortunately, the plan fails altogether when Bemstar destroys the Missile's compound with ease and freeing his Gorge. At that moment however, Mebius remembers the words that Ultraman Hikari left him with and realizes that Hikari also presented him with his Knight Brace. With Hikari's weapon now attached to him, Mebius uses it to transform into his new "Mebius Brave Mode" for the first time ever. With his newly enhanced ability. Mebius summons his Mebium Blade and uses his Blade Overload technique on Bemstar, cutting through the monster in a lemniscate symbol and ultimately destroying Bemstar. Later that day, GUYS are impressed by Mebius's new form despite that their plan failed again, and Ryu admits that Mebius is always a part of GUYS, despite his earlier criticism of him, restoring Mirai's (and Mebius's) confidence. Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius *GUYS Monsters *Bemstar Mentioned *Ultraman Hikari Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes